


Dancing Around The Topic

by charlottefrey



Series: Hartwin trash [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stupid Spies, dinner together, no V-Day, ugh i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and Harry behave like dorks. Unsuprisingly for the Kingsman agents who have started betting on them.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Around The Topic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on a French computer and have to conentrate real hard not to constantly missspell stuff XD  
> And yes, I'm still alive
> 
> I'm home now so i'll be ale to work on the shitty thing again :D

Lancelot looked over to Merlin, who looked just as exhausted as the woman. Galahad and Arthur were behaving like teenagers in love. Ever since Eggsy's sudden appoinment to the position of Galahad teh HQ had been the center of bets and hidden rumours about the two men. Percival had neglected to get involved, so he became the keeper of the bets and supervised the actions of both Harry and Eggsy. Not long ago, Eggsy had retunred from a long term mission and Harry had gone to far to leave his office despite all the work piling up on his desk (causing Merlin to mutter under his breath and curse the lovesick man in old scottish when he didnt hear it). Lancelot, a fierce believer in the theory that in fact both pinned after the other, thinking their love unrequeited stood against Merlin who said that in fact only Eggsy did so, whilst Harry knew exactly that Eggsy loved him, but didnt make a move, because of the fairly massive age difference between the two agents.

After the meeting was finally over, Lancelot dragged Merlin, Percival and Bedivere into Merlins den.

   "We cant let them continue any longer, this is getting on my nerves." The woman said and was answered with three nodding men.

   "I was thinking about getting dinner tomorrow." Percival said cassually and Roxy's eyes lit up.

   "Brilliant!" She exclaimed.

* * *

 

Eggsy stared with disbelief on his phone. After going through the hassle of getting a table for the gathered Kingsman in one of the most famous and prestigious restaurants of London, Everyone except Harry had to decline, claiming all sorts of stuff. A private dinner with Harry and Eggsy, already in one of his less expensive Kingsman suits, already sat at the table. When Harry rolled into the posh restaurant, Eggsy sat lost and alone on the large table. He had told the waiter and when Harry was greeted, the man came around, picked the younger man up on his way and lead the two to a small table in the corner. In the darkness of the room, Eggsy's red face was barelw visible, but still hot on his face.

   "I take it the other agents have other matters to attend to?" Harry said smoothly and smiled at Eggsy as the waiter handed them the menue.

   "Ugh, yes, Roxy called to tell me about her accident and Merlin went to help her. Bedivere is struck down with a sudden cold and texted me already this morning that he couldn't come." Harry replied with a small nod and picked his menu up. Eggsy said as he scanned his and internally panicked. Half of the things written on it were either unkown or sounded so weird he didnt even want to know. How was he supposed to spend the evening, eating kangaroo testicles and failing masterfully at keeping a conversation with Harry.

   "I think i take the summer menue." Harry said conversationally and looked up over to the younger man. Eggsy quickly read through most of it and nodded.

   "Sounds good, I'll take that too." Eggsy looked at Harry and the older smiled gently as he waved for the waiter.

   "How is your mother and sister?" Harry asked when the waiter came to pour their drinks. The man across the table visibly lit up.

   "They love the new house and Daisy is in love with the large garden. I thought me mum would complain because it's so far outside, but she seems too happy to be away from Dean to complain. Dais' already said she wanted a pony, rabbits, a donkey and a dinosaur." Eggs grinned from one ear to the other as Harry chuckled. 

   "Your little sister will get just that if she stays so cute. I think Merlin would happily create a dinosaur." The younger laughed at the comment about the Tech-Department Kingsman. 

   "He'd claim it to be a new fancy gadget for us and actually program it to let Daisy ride it." Both agents laughed. "Though me mum won't really like it. She's never taken 'Jurassic Park' good." 

   "I am surprised that you saw these movies. They are pretty old and nothing considered to the new special effects." Harry took a sip from his wine. 

   "You are kidding me Harry. Have you seen the first one? Them people sold their soul for the special effects, considering the time they made the movie. An' its not always 'bout special effects, the stories good enough without explosions all over." The slight frown on Eggsy's face seemed to amuse Harry. 

   "Are you indicating that the new Jurassic World is bad?" 

   "No, just that it doesn't get to the old ones regarding epicness. Also the fairly unnecessary love story..." The younger waved his hand annoyed. 

   "Not one for romantic?" Harry's deep brown eyes glinted when the waiter set the starter in front of both and shortly explained what was to be found were on the plate. The younger man listened with only one ear, having flushed red after Harry's comment. He had a few seconds to recollect before he said.

   "Well not forced ones after all. It's not fitting into a movie like that with all that's happening in it."

   "Meaning you watch actual romance movies or are you more into James Bond-romances." Eggsy was flustered for a moment, cheeks reddening once more at Harry's slightly lover voice. He covered with sipping his wine.

   "Neither. Me mum likes romance movies. I watch James Bond and all them other fancy agents for the action, not the love." 

   "Unsurprisingly." Harry said so quietly, Eggsy nearly missed it. His mind immediately gnawed on this statement. 

   "Excuse me, i didn't quite catch that." The older looked up from his plate an smiled. 

   "Oh, i merely said that the food was exquisite." 

   "Ah, yes, it's really good." Eggs confirmed, smiling falsely over to Harry, who returned to his plate. The younger polished of the rest of his starter before he leaned slightly back in his chair and watch Harry eat. The older looked so perfect in the low candle light, so pretty and Eggsy blushed. The man was far too elegant for Eggsy if he even was interested. Sighing he drank some more of his wine. The two spent an enjoyable evening until the dessert. Eggsy had drunken quiet a lot until that point and he had laughed often and loudly about Harrys witty comments.

   "Harry." He said. "Harry you look so pretty." The older nearly dropped his fork and realisation washed over Eggsy. "I need to go to the bathroom." The younger rushed out and nearly ran to the end of the restaurnt to hide in the loo.

   "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." He whispered under his breath as he wandered the room, ignoring the starled mid-eighties man leaving one of the (fairly large) cabins. Eggsy paced and paced to the soothing music that made his brain explode. When the door opened he didnt even realize it until he ran into someone's chest. Harry's chest. The younger muttered once more under his breath.

   "Shut your mouth Eggsy." Harry said and sealed their lips

* * *

The next morning, after spotting several large hickeys on Eggsy's (and some even on Harry's neck), money was traded back and forth between the agents.  Merlin couldnt help himself and shot Roxy an I-told-you-so-look to which she replied with a shut-up-or-I-will-tell-Harry-you-bet-on-him-stare. The man ducked his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting


End file.
